


The cursed girl

by tellmeastoryeng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmeastoryeng/pseuds/tellmeastoryeng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This the cursed girl, no one wants to be her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cursed girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just I'm sorry but English is not my first language so, sorry for syntax errors, spelling and inconsistency.

_« My heir … » whispered a dark voice, « No hide you more, I found you… ». A black shadow stood, surrounded by snakes who crawling and hissed. This cold and terrifying shadow was Voldemort. He approached her, stroked her face with his gray hand. « My daughter, let the shadows get to you… » whispered the dark lord between her ear._

 

      Luna get up suddently, it was just a nightmare. She opened her eyes and look at around her. On a chair was sitting an old man with a long and white beard. He smiled at her.

 

-« My dear child, you have to go. » Said the old wizard with sadness in his voice.

 

Dumbledore held out his left arm, Luna grabbed it. She felt Dumbledore’s arm twist away from her and she redoubled her grip : the next thing she knew everything went back ; she was pressed hard from all directions ; she could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around her chest ; her eyeballs were being forced back into her head ; her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into her skull. Suddently, everything was stopped she opened her eys ; she was at Diagon Alley, it was fully of wizards familys. Luna looked around ; Dumbledore disappeared. It was the first time she came here, wich is strange, because it must also be noted that Luna was16 years old.

 

In the front of her, on the floor, was placed a letter, she picked it up. The envelope was made of an old yellowed parchment ; on is back, with emerauld green ink was written :

 

_Mrs Luna Marvolo Riddle_

_Lost in the crowd_

_Diagon Alley_

_London._

 

When she realized that the letter was addressed to her, she immediatly opened it. On the same parchment, with the same ink was written :

 

       _Dear Mrs Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been transfered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipement._

_Yours sincelery,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Luna returned the letter, a long list was written. She know exactly that she must do, in first, go to Gringott, and it’s what Luna did. Luna walk to the wizard’s bank. She was in front of it ; it was an imposing snow-white multistoried marble bulding. She crossed the stairs to the high marble steps. Inside was gigantic, a chandelier with sparkling crystals was suspended from the white marble ceiling. Along both sides of the corridor, goblins worked silently on their desks. Luna arrived, she stood before a high desk where a goblins waiting a customer, Luna cleared her throat, the goblin look at her.

 

-« I am Luna Marvolo Riddle, vault number 14 . » Luna said confidante.

-« F-fourteenth ? » stylish the frightened goblins.

-« I don’t have any keys. » She said after earned a nod.

-« For this vault, Mrs Riddle, a simple key isn’t enough for open it, follow me. » Said another goblins more older.

 

Luna immediatly follow the goblins, they crossed the golden door. The goblins took her into a norrow passage, lit by torches. The passage was steep and railway line ran down on its middle ; The goblin hissed, once, a small wagons came in a deafening noise. When they were on the wagons, it imported there. Contrary to what she thought, the trip was short. They reached a huge stone door, where there was « Slytherin » engraved in large capital letters. A carved stone snake seemed to keep the vault. Luna make the mistake of approaching the door, the snake missed to bite her. Then, the stone snake uttered these words : « trying to open the vault and I’ll open your throat, if you don’t have the password, take your heels. », Luna glanced at the goblins, who would surely said ‘did you hear what he just said ?’, but the goblins did not answer. She meant the snake « opens immediately » but a strange whistling sound come out instead of these words. And surprisingly the stone door opened. She did not hesitate to back there, as and as she entered it, torches with green flame lit up. Inside the vault was filled with precious objects, gold and Galleons. She took an already full bag of pieces and left, the door closed behind her in a terrifying squeaking.

 

 

Her arms ached so much that the bags were heavy and full, so she tought it was over, but it wasn’t, she lacked her wand, so she walked to Olivanders. Luna opened the door into a squeaking, she looked arond, nobody.

 

-« Hello, said Luna, this is for a wand… »

 

She heard slow footsteps.

 

-« Of course this is for a wand, we can only b… »The man stoped to talk and walk. He seemed shocked to see Luna. So this is the end, he mumbled.

 

The wizard suddently pulled out a rectangular box and an old book bound in black leather, he threw it on the table as if these objects were cursed to him.

 

-« The one who gave me this was a great wizard, but not for the good side. » The old man opened the rectangular box and pulled out a long white wooden wand. « Take care of it, it will the only you have. » He warns before stranring the wand in its box. He held out these objects and gave them to Luna. « Be clearfull. » He said in last.

 

Luna took them and went to the shop. When she had left Olivander’s shop, she directly found herself face to face with a young man with raven black hair and green emerauld eyes, they looked each other. The black haired boy smiled at Luna before screaming in pain, he put his hand on his forehead, it burned him. A red haired boy held his fall.

 

-« Harry what’s going on ? » asked the redhead worried

 

The young man called Harry looked away Luna. I’m fine, he lied.

 

       Luna was in the Hogwarts Express, the train was still not gone. We could see through the window, parents say a final goodbye and huged a last time their children before their departure for Hogwarts. The train whistled, Hogwarts students crowd moved towards the train and went there, once single parents remained on the dock, the train started.

 

       It’s been a while now that Luna heard incomprehensible whispers whose origin was unknow to her, she was kind of attracted to her luggage. Luna got up and listened. She put her hands on her luggages and opened one brusquely, the whispers became more and more intense. She lifted a fabric, then suddently, the whispers stoped, she found, under it, the old leather-bound diary and the white wooden wand’s box that the old man had given her at Olivanders –it seemed rather in removal- . She opened the perfectly preserved rectangular box and took out the white wand. She look at every wand’s details ; first, she stared it at differents angles and brightness and finally, she blew gently : engravings proved, « Elizabeth Gryffondor ». ‘Weird, never heard about her…’ She thought.

Luna had barely touched the old diary, that a strange feeling came over her, like hatred and both a deep love, she tried to put away her hand off of the object, but failed, she was litterally glued to it. Then, suddenly, Luna had a kind of vision, she was in a forest, a really dark forest, it was cold, icy. Luna panicked, a tear fall from her blue eyes. HE stood before her, Voldemort.

      

       -« Find her now ! »He yelled to a death eater.

       -« Y-yes my lord. » The death eater stammered, and he disapeared into the shadows.

 

Voldemort closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and smirk. He turned around, he was in front of Luna.

 

       -« I can feel you, daughter. » He opened his eyes, looked in her direction with his blood red eyes. «  You’re so close… ».

 

Luna felt herself shaken in all diractions, and gradually the control of her own body back to her. « Hey ! » she heard. Luna managed to open her eyes and put off her hand of the diary. She saw a girl with brown bulky hair.

 

       -« You better get dressed, we’re almost at Hogwarts. » advised the girl smiling. « And, I’m Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor prefect, glad. »

 

**_Do not tell to anyone who you are._ **

****

       -« Luna. »Was the only aswer that Luna can say.

 

Once Hermione was gone, Luna changed her clothes. Not long after, the express stopped, and whistled to signal their arrival. She took her luggages and she left the compartment to join the student’s crowd. A giant with brown bsty hair shouted « First year », hir gestures encouraged the first years to join him. Luna hesitates to join th giant, because, despites her age, she was still a first year. She was about to go there, when someone called her.

 

       -« Luna . » Said an old voice she could recognize among a thousand.

 

Luna turned and smiled at the sight of the old man.

 

-« Proffessor Dumbledore. » she said, waving a nod before walking to Dumbledore.      

-« Come with me, my child. » The old wizard said, pointing the direction of a long desert stone path leading to Hogwarts.

 

The girl followed Dumbledore, they came to a bi gold iron gate, it opened, Dumbledore and Luna crossed it. It only take a single step that they find themselves at the large wooden door. The old wizard opened the door, calling Luna to enter. Once inside, she put her luggages, she could no longer carry them, and hoped to not see them up herself.

 

       -« Do not worry them, they will go up themselves. » assured the old wizard.

 

In these words, her luggages got up and head to the staircase, they stepped over its high steps.

 

 

       The Sorting Hat ceremony was already finished in the Great Hall. Luna was sitting at the Head Table, to the right of Dumbledore, under his protection. She was not sorted in her house, probably because of her age or of this family name. Dumbledore called her.

 

       -« Yes, Professor. » she replied.

       -« You should be discreet, should I remind you why ? »

       -« I know why Professor. »

       -« Did you learn all that we taught you ?

       -« I had learn more than my tutor teached me. » she assured.

 

Dumbledore muttered something she did not fully understand, she just made out these words : Like him. Prying eyes from the Gryffindor’s table interrupted her thoughts. Hermione, Harry and the redhead boy looked at her.

 

       -« It’s weird. » said the redhead.

       -« Of course it is, Ron ! » Hermione exclaimed.

       -« That’s nothi- » Harry tried to say.

       -«  Don’t be silly Harry, this girl is more protected than you, the boy who lived ! And on top of that she did- »

       -« Not even give her last name, we know. » said the two boys.

       -« Do not worry about that, it’s just a student who wants to be discreet. »Harry reassured.

       -« This is the problem, only people who have anything to reproach want to be discreet. » Hermione worried.

 

Harry noticed that he was observed by someone from the Slythrin’s table, he had the same age as him and white-blond hair, Harry looked at him in turn. The blond boy ignored his gaze and called his left classmate.

 

       -« Zabini, who’s that ? » asked the blond boy by appointing Luna to the Head Table.

       -« Really, Draco, who is the prefect here ? I know nothing about the transfered girl, no one do. » he replied.

       -« If no one knows anything about her, why that Potter stares at her ? » he asked annoyed.

       -« All I know is that the Golden Trio have always a step ahead of us. »

      

Draco blew anxiously and looked at Luna a last time.

 

       During the banquet, she was forced to leave the Great Hall, to be sorted in her house. That the Golden Trio noticed immediately, including the absence of Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore office was great, there were all kind of magigals objects –and sometimes muggle’s one- laid on shelves, tables or in glass cabinets. The old Professor walked to an old patched wizard’s hat, the Sorting Hat, placed on a shelf. He took it and laid it n top of Luna’s head. She felt him wagging on her head, and the notch in the old patched fabric that served as its mouth opened.

      

       -« It’s not finished yet ! » exclaimed the Sorting Hat. « A Riddle ? It’s been a while… I see, I see… Of course,she’s a Slytherin !. »

 

Dumbledore took the hat from Luna’s head and put it in its place.

 

       -« Professor, my father was also a Slytherin ? », Dumbledore nodded, « Will I be like him ? » Luna worried.

       -«  Of course not, it’s not what you are that differetiates you from him, but your choices are ; if you make the good choice, you will not be like him. » Dumbledore said as Luna nodded. « There is something that we did not tell you. » he said in a sad voice. « Your guardian, Jack, died, killed by death-eaters, all my condolences. »

 

At that time, there was total silence. The only person who had never been close to her died. The hard part was that she did not immediately found the strength to cry, andwhen it came, it was horrible, so horrible taht Dumbledore could not do nothing done other than to leave her alone until a Slytherin came get her.

Shortly after the Slytherin came, it was the boy with dark skin who speak with the white-blond boy at dinner.

 

       -« I’m sorry but the prefects are busy with the early years so it’s me who’ll take care of…» he said on entering, « You. » he ends by nothing that Dumbledore was not there, and smiled.

 

He took her luggages and he mentioned her out of the room.

The ride was quiet, the only two words they exchanged were ‘Well, I’m Blaise Zabini.’ ‘Riddle, Luna Marvolo Riddle, but only Luna.’ . They finally arrived at the door of the Slytherin dormitory. Blaise put the luggage and look at her before blowing.

 

       -« Come here. » he said opening his arms that Luna was confused, « I had no one to hug when my mother died, and would not wish that on anyone. »he said before hug her.

       -« Thank you. » Luna said to him.

       -« It’s normal. »

 

       Luna was in the girl’s dormitory, she was trying to make as little noise as possible to not woke up her classmates. While it settles it fell upon the old leather-bound diary, is one thing surprised her, a huge hole was in the middle of the book, he croosed it the almost full. Luna opened it, a text was writting.

 

_‘All the asnwer of the questions you ask yourself, and you do not ask yourself yet are in the library, hidden from curious eyes’_


End file.
